Don't Cry
by Child of Insanity
Summary: [SLASH] {Death-fic} [Harry/Draco] {COMPLETE} I can't really summarise this without giving the whole story away. Let's just say that one of our boys dies and the other has to watch as he fades away.


Author's notes: This fic's dedicated to Lex. Because...well just because he's gorgeous and way too sweet for his own good. And he loves Harry/Draco. I love you Alex, get better soon!

This fic is a Chamber of Secrets movie inspired fic. I went and saw that yesterday and I am still on a high from it. It was brilliant. A million times better than the first, and damn was Lucius Malfoy hot. 

My friends and I got told that if we didn't shut up and stop screaming we'd have to leave. Ushers have no sense of fun.

I've come to the conclusion that I'm writing way to depressing fics so after this one I'm going to try and write happy. I have a happy one that's almost finished already, I've just got to type it up.

Warning: Character death, slash of the Harry/Draco variety.

Don't cry

~*~

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish."

~*~

Harry sat beside a bed in the hospital wing, thinking back on all the moments that he and Draco had shared. The duel that they had had in second year foremost in his mind. Draco's hand, clutched tightly in Harry's own was a deathly white and cold to the tough. Thinking back to that duel in his second year and the words that he and Draco had spoken before they began, he realized just how far opposite to what he was feeling now those words had been. he was scared, more scared than he'd ever been in his life. Scared of losing the person most important to him, scared of losing the person who had sneeringly asked him if he was scared so many years ago. Scared of losing Draco Malfoy.

He felt the tiny prick of tears forming in his eyes and angrily reached up and wiped them away. He wasn't going to cry. Not now. Not when so much was at stake.

So much was at stake...Draco's life was at stake, and for Harry, giving into tears would be admitting the inevitable. That Draco was going to die and that there was nothing that he could do to stop him.

Draco was going to die and Harry would have to sit by and watch.

Draco was going to die from a disease more common to muggles, a disease that even the best medi-wizards the world had to offer didn't have a cure for. Cancer.

Another tear. Another angry swip of a hand across his eyes. Why were the tears so persistant? Couldn't they just go away? He didn't want to cry. He didn't.

He didn't want to lose Draco.

He rubbed at his eyes again, then leant his head on the edge of the bed. He wished that it was all just a dream. He wished that he could wake up and it would all be gone.

The feather-light touch of someone stroking his hair alerted Harry to the fact that Draco was awake.

He didn't want to look up. Didn't want to see the shadow of death hanging over his lover.

But look up he did. Looked up at the skeleton-thin face and pain-filled grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He was going to cry.

Draco smiled at him and Harry wished that the pain he sensed behind it wasn't there.

He wanted to make the pain go away.

"I love you Harry." Draco's voice was small, almost inaudible.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak, knowing that the tears would flow if he did.

"I'm going to miss you." Draco continued.

The tears were going to flow anyway.

"Don't cry." Draco's voice was becoming quieter with each word.

Harry tried not to think about how much talking must be hurting him.

"Why not? You're dying."

His words had been harsher than he'd meant them to be and he instantly regretted them. He crawled onto the bed beside Draco, trying to hug him and handle him like glass at the same time. The disease had made Draco so fragile and the feel of his papery skin on Harry's brought the words he's dying' flying to his mind.

Draco lay unmoving in Harry's arms, only the shallow rise and fall of his chest teling Harry that he was still alive.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

Draco squeezed his hand softly in reply.

~*~

Harry hadn't realised that he'd fallen asleep until he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He tried to ignore the person, wanting to retreat back into sleep. Dreams wre so much happier than reality.

A voice spoke to him. "Wake up Harry." It said. "You need to let go."

Let go? Harry didn't understand. Let go of what?

"Harry." The voice was persistant. "Let go Harry."

He felt something move in his arms. draco. They wre trying to move Draco. He couldn't be move, he was too sick. They'd hurt him.

Harry's eyes flew open, focussing on the figure of Madame Pomfrey leaning over him. Behind her he could make out Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape at his side.

"Stop it." he muumbled. He was still so tired. "You'll hurt him."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and Harry felt a lump rising in his throat. He was going to cry again.

"He's gone Harry."

Those words, spoken with such finality and for a moment Harry didn't realise what she was saying. Then it hit him. Hit him full on like a ton of bricks being dropped on his head. He felt the lump move down to his heart, settling there with icy finality.

His arms went limp and Madame Pomfrey gently pulled Draco's lifeless body from him.

then, alone on the bed, Harry curled up into a tiny ball and cried.

~fin~

If you haven't seen the Chamber of Secrets yet back away slowly from your computer, then turn around and run for your nearest movie theatre. It was BRILLIANT!


End file.
